


【GGNS/ADNS】第三条路

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M





	【GGNS/ADNS】第三条路

花园里一个人影也见不到。

即使是初夏，即使园院里繁花似锦，这样的日子里阳光也依旧阴郁，让他想起伦敦天空厚实的云层，亮光透不下来，落在地面的只是过滤后惨淡的郁郁白影。

纽特席地屈膝，瘦长的双臂自己把自己抱紧在怀，无限压缩存在的空间，直到仿佛能淡退成一抹影子。招来睽睽众目的注视是危险的，黑暗里隐遁身形亦复如是。

他细细舔去手臂伤口里的碎石和细沙，闭着眼，嘴唇的温度比阳光还要高上些许，血液便集中在唇舌，拥堵的记忆乱成一团麻，再无清醒的出口。

寂静里，他趋近于无。人只有在发出声音的时候才是真正存在的，寂静无声和死亡无异，他遏制着死神镰刀贴在他脊背上的重量，不断往下落，落入寂静无声裂开的黑洞。纽特闭着眼，试图分辨自己和一株草、一截花之间的区别。

那细碎的脚步声才刚沙沙响起，纽特就抖个不停，“啊……我猜你仍没有改变主意。”

一只手抚上他的脸颊，淡淡烟草混合着皮革的气味，极强的控制欲，攥住他游离浮动的思绪。那只手戴着冰凉的皮手套，漫不经心地糅弄他毫无血色的脸颊，像把玩一块软泥，调教一只不听训的宠物，捏两下耳垂，拍拍下巴，有多么不在意，就有多么不屑。纽特仍维持着那个半抱着自己的姿势，为了不让自己那么疼，他配合地微微扬起下巴，眼睑紧闭着，格林德沃看见他颤抖的睫毛，戏谑吹了口气。纽特抖得更加厉害。

来人剥下纽特的衣物，好似剥去蚕豆青绿的表皮。

而那衣物也只不过是件厚而长的斗篷，青年整个儿被罩在里头，斗篷里什么也没穿，格林德沃撩起烟黑色的毛呢料子，阴影掩映下皮肤白得晃眼，衬着红红的痕，尽是情爱折辱的印记。纽特闭着眼，不自觉地扬起脖颈，等待鞭子的落下。

蜜糖和鞭子的古怪游戏，驯兽师常用的手法。格林德沃极善此道，恩威并施，他的手下，有二心的一早就死在巴黎那场大火里。但他显然不并觉得面对纽特时，有给予蜜糖的需要。施虐的必要压倒了他的欲望，鞭子取自皮肉，最好的归宿，也必将是皮肉，而青年莹白的皮肤染上红痕，在他眼里，自是枪中雪，雪中血，刻骨的美丽。

魔王独到的审美情趣。

青年的四肢纤瘦细长，骨架优美，纵使纽特不发一言，肩背在他身下微微颤抖，格林德沃也能从弓起的脊骨和咬紧的牙冠中读出反抗，以及恐惧。这青年多么适合被曲折，肆意摆弄成各种形状，他的腰肢比柳条还柔韧，在格林德沃的世界里，但凡无法被欣赏的，必然要被摧毁。可这个男孩柔韧的身躯在极亮与极暗之间呈现出第三道颜色，那么模糊，晦暗不明，他看不透，心烦意乱，只想撕裂那片雾气。

 

唰。

皮鞭擦过空气，甩出一道响亮的尾声，却没有落在身上。

啪。

鞭子落在背上，纽特被抽得一怔，随后死死咬紧了牙冠。他被迫伏在格林德沃脚下，弓成一个自我保护的，屈辱的姿势，裸露的脊背暴露在鞭子的爪牙之下，格林德沃满意地勾了勾唇角，不再克制，鞭子如雨点似的打在青年的背上，勾勒出斑驳的红痕。

最恐怖的虐杀是寂静无声的，善恶一念之间，战战兢兢地等待着鞭子落下，一下，两下，三下，鞭声抽裂空气，仿佛数着自己所剩不多的心跳。纽特完全封闭了自己，他习惯了疼痛，抽打只能使他的身体微微颤抖，格林德沃无法洞悉他的秘密，他得力的手下奎妮也不能。

他问过是何原因，读心者能解开绝大多数大脑封闭术，可对于纽特，他们无能为力。

“他想要保护某种东西……很重要，即便是死也不愿玷污。”

格林德沃晃了晃魔杖，“很好。”

 

他当然试过逃跑。显然这没有用，格林德沃一早便收了他的魔杖和箱子，为了防止窝藏在他大衣里，头发间的同谋，他们连一件衣服都没有留给纽特。

有一点他不明白，他们抓了他，却不杀他，审问到现在他一个有用的字都没说，纽特想，假如他们期待着邓布利多会来。这个念头一出现就被打消了，邓布利多没有这么莽撞，也没有这么愚蠢，更何况，纽特·斯卡曼德在邓布利多心里又算得了什么呢？邓布利多究竟会不会为他哀悼，纽特自己有一个悲伤的答案。

只此一月后，他坚信自己会尸骨无存，“我不明白。”他垂着眼瞥见自己胸口青紫的淤痕，神思极其恍惚。

“你想要什么？”

格林德沃没有回答，先前一顿鞭子，伤痕现在才开始发热作痛，酸胀麻软的痛感顺着纵横交错的鞭伤蔓延到四肢百骸，犹如万蚁啄蚀，奇痒难耐。

【或许，你能告诉我复活石在哪？】

他不动声色地潜入纽特的意识里，遭到剧烈的抵抗，纽特清醒了一点，很快地答道：“我不知道。”

“杀戮很简单。死亡也很简单。”魔王的魔杖，死亡三分之一的主人，挑起他的下巴，“是通往地狱的捷径。”

格林德沃粗暴地将他推倒在地，进入他，青年一阵痉挛，咬唇平静下来。

“恨我吗？恨吧。”

“恨是最容易的事，和爱一样。”

“我倒要看看……你学不学得会憎恨。”

 

这场性事不过单方面的折磨。纽特把嘴唇咬出了血，苍白的脸色，唯有一抹极艳的红，点在唇角。“你太小瞧我了。”

实实在在的挑衅，不料，格林德沃轻笑一声，半是不屑，半是……温柔。这点温柔就如同毒苹果上的完好果肉，但凡有选择的公主，绝对不会去尝哪怕半口。

“多乖顺的一只宠物。自己都快要撑不住了，还忠心地替主人保守秘密。”

 

这种忠诚是单方面的，他们之间没有任何咒语、契约，甚至承诺，他无条件信任邓布利多，为他达成一切他想要做的事情，就像劝诫一个陷入沼泽的人及时抽身，他四顾环望，甘愿越陷越深。

 

“他就是这样喜欢你？让你能为他做任何事，包括为他去死？”

格林德沃想看他被折断，纽特越早崩溃，他便越早对他失去兴趣。格林德沃用鞭子勒紧纽特的脖子，一瞬间，那放在心口的血盟突然烫了一下，全身血液像是沸腾了一般，他不得已松了手，纽特跌回地面急促地喘着气。

魔王气急败坏地扯下吊坠，一道恶咒抽在纽特身上，几乎同时，这道咒语也同样作用在他自己身上。他迷惑了，盯着那吊坠里滚动交缠的血珠，第一次觉得事情脱离了掌控。

 

“我父亲说……不能伤害对方的挚爱。”罗泽尔悄声提醒，语气十分犹豫。她也明白了什么，因此不等格林德沃答话，女子就闭了嘴。

格林德沃把项链在手指上绕了几圈。

“那他还真是……喜欢你。”

 

他看见纽特瞪大了眼，格林德沃笑了，一瞬间——“摄神取念。”

 

邓布利多牵着少年的手穿过霍格沃茨长长的走廊。落日黄昏的下午，光影缱绻，谈起哀伤都是轻盈的，好似三月蝴蝶，扑扑翅膀就无影无踪。格林德沃站在邓布利多途径的路上，那抹美丽的幻影穿过他，带着少年消失不见。

 

他的办公室，多么像他们夏日的书房。邓布利多也有了凤凰，少年纽特在逗凤凰玩，金红色的大鸟脑袋蹭蹭少年的手心，亲昵的，他瞥见邓布利多偷看的目光。阿不思也曾那么笑着睨他，他熟悉的温柔眼神，眷恋，情迷，落在他年轻的学生肩上。

 

他对他的学生多么耐心，多么温柔，上课时幽默又风趣，引得少年们哈哈大笑。纽特是赫奇帕奇里沉默的那一个，但仍随着同学笑得开心，邓布利多的视线遇到他的，少年敛了笑，眉梢仍是弯弯如月，格林德沃笑了，少年心思，邓布利多怎么可能看不懂。

他的确明白，纽特为何频繁地造访办公室，问一些千奇百怪，让人毫无头绪的问题；也只有邓布利多愿意一个一个漫长地解答。答完后，窗外天都暗了，他带着纽特去厨房，家养小精灵雀跃又殷勤，给他们端来一碟碟巧克力布丁，黄油烤鸡，草莓乳酪蛋糕，邓布利多会让男孩喝一点啤酒，“只能尝一点点。”少年红了脸，不知是酒精蒸腾的潮晕，还是邓布利多那温柔一笑。

邓布利多送纽特到赫奇帕奇地下室的门口，“晚安，小斯卡曼德先生。”那声音，光影，情露让他想起很多年前的那个夏天，少年阿不思就是在池塘边这么与他道别，“晚安，盖勒特。”

他嫉妒得发狂，纽特的回忆却始终温柔如雾，他暴烈的情绪无处发泄，只好堵在心里，一寸寸，一寸寸碾成灰烬，随风消散。

 

只有身陷幻想的少年懂得如何妥善的保管情和泪，多年后，石像都崩塌，湖水干涸，群鸟离林，凤凰长鸣不止，他被不可饶恕咒折磨得求死不得，大脑封闭术被层层破开，藏在最深处，用性命守护的，也不过邓布利多微微一笑。

 

他几乎就要被触动了。

 

 

邓布利多是打不垮的，长夏骤灭，雪夜降临，风暴凛雪做了施暴者手中无情的冰刃，鸟雀都逃了散了乱作一团，追随呼啸堕入黑暗的比比皆是，他非要独守阵地，做风雪大作阒寂夜里的守夜人。

青年人坚守的正义和道德，与他导师的道路如出一辙。他在想是年轻时邓布利多对他的教导，还是这青年本性如此，才叫邓布利多如此中意。他自由，执拗，一意孤行，但同样善良，敏感，才华横溢，笼中的凤向往自由的风，人之常情，即便天纵之才邓布利多也无法免俗，何况他只是个凡人。

苦难重塑了他的灵魂，孕育出半神的魂魄，年少的格林德沃杀死了这初生的伪神，真正的邓布利多才得以从夏日的余烬中诞生。

 

“复活石，在哪。”

纽特抑制不住的痉挛，浑身青紫，格林德沃暴虐之心熊熊燃烧，神色却一派温柔。

情与爱——他大笑不止，山峦尽头狂风大作，初夏骤灭，林花尽死。情与爱，不过泥沙俱下的假象。

“斯卡曼德先生！你猜猜看邓布利多会不会为你哀悼！”

 

他竭力摔下最后一鞭，一股强硬的力道攥住了他的手腕，他眼前闪过一道刺眼的金红色，不死鸟于风暴之夜飞临他的山头，邓布利多乘风踏火而来，眉眼低沉，神情肃穆，仿若神祇。

凤凰高声嘶鸣，纽特微微抬头，眼底全是破碎的光。邓布利多解下自己的披风，裹住他伤痕累累的学生。

“我要带他走。”

 

不知为何，格林德沃没有阻拦。

他收手停了风暴，云层散开，蓝天重现，魔王声音很轻很轻，说了一句曾经问过，但没有得到回答的话。

 

“Will we die, just a little?”

邓布利多停下了脚步。

他目光灼灼，声音笃定而坚定。他淬炼了半生的痛苦，给了格林德沃一个回答。

“We will die, little by little.”

 

 

END

 

 

 

 


End file.
